MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame
The MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame is a Mobile Suit from the manga series Gundam SEED Astray, and photonovel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B. It is piloted by Rondo Gina Sahaku. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of five identical prototype combat mobile suits developed by Orb using stolen data from the Earth Alliance's G Project, it is the only one to feature both EA and Orb hand plugs. Thus, it can use handheld weapons developed by both factions. As the color gold is reserved for use by Orb's ruling class, it is intended for Astray Gold Frame's pilot to be someone from Orb's five noble families. Like the other prototype Astray units, it is armed with two head mounted "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, two back-mounted Type 70 beam sabers for close combat, a single physical shield for defense and a Type 71 beam rifle for ranged combat. The suit is made out of a lighter foaming metal compound and has minimal armor over the frame, making it lighter and faster than their G Project counterparts. It is also equipped with a backpack that can be lowered to the back skirt armor, allowing the mounting of additional equipment on the back. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Gold Frame's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. Although classified as Anti Air, these light projectile weapon can also be used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*Type 70 Beam Saber :Gold Frame is equipped with two back-mounted beam sabers for close combat. ;*Type 71 beam rifle :The type 71 beam rifle is the standard ranged beam weapon of the Orb military. The beam rifle fires an energy beam that is highly effective against most targets, such as mobile suits, but is less effective against targets designed to take beam attacks, such as laminated armor or shields treated with an anti-beam coating. ;*Shield :Gold Frame can use a physical shield for defense, it is mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld. This is the same type of shield as used by Strike and Duel Gundam. ;*350mm "Gáe Bulg" rail bazooka :A projectile weapon that uses electromagnetic forces to launch the projectile. Originally developed for the Duel Gundam, it was taken by Rondo Gina Sahaku when he left Heliopolis with the Gold Frame. Special Equipment & Features ;*Dual hand plugs :The Gold Frame is equipped with dual hand plugs which allow the suit to use both Orb Union and Earth Alliance MS weapons. For example, at one instance, the Gold Frame used a rail bazooka which was originally meant for one of the G Project suits (more specifically the Duel Gundam). ;*External connector :A connector for attaching additional equipment to the back of the suit. It is similar in function to the hardpoint on the back of the Strike Gundam. The connector is exposed when the backpack is lowered to the back skirt armor. History While collaborating with the Earth Alliance on their G Project, Morgenroete built five Gundam Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis, the MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame, MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame, MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame, MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame and MBF-P05 Gundam Astray Unit 5 (which was later modified into MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame), which were based on the five G Project Gundams that they assisted the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation in creating. They successfully copied the EA's beam rifle and saber technology, but Morgenroete did not have access to the Phase Shift armor design, and compensated by making the Gundam Astray units lighter and more agile than their EA counterparts. On January 25, CE 71, ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis to steal the Alliance Gundams also unknowingly interrupted the Astray project. In order to hide their progress, Orb's officials decided to destroy the Astray lab. Coordinator Rondo Gina Sahaku, an Orb nobleman, disagreed and attempted to save the three suits, Gold Frame, Red Frame and Blue Frame, that were assembled. Gina originally wanted all the Astray data to be uploaded on Gold Frame, but the data was too much, forcing him to order the splitting of the data across the three suits. He then commandeered the Gold Frame and used a rail bazooka left behind by the stolen GAT-X102 Duel Gundam to blow a hole in Heliopolis so that Gold Frame could escape. Unfortunately, Gold Frame's right arm short-circuited soon after using the bazooka; there was no time to test Gold Frame at that time. To prevent the problem from affecting the whole MS, he discarded the damaged arm (but kept the bazooka), and escaped the dying colony. Afterwards, he piloted the Gold Frame (still missing an arm) in a battle with Red Frame and its pilot Lowe Guele, which resulted in the destruction of Gold Frame's head by an energy sphere produced from Red Frames arm. Gold Frame was then taken to Orb's main island, where Morgenroete upgraded it to the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu. Variants *MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Picture Gallery Gold-frame-bazooka.jpg Hyper Bazooka.png|350mm "Gáe Bulg" rail bazooka - Lineart Super Gundam Royale gundam gold frame.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game AstrayGoldFrameBattleDestiny.png Gunpla HGSEED Gundam Astray Gold Frame.jpg|HGSEED 1/114 MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art RG Gundam Astray Gold Frame.jpg|RG 1/144 MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Gundam Astray Gold Frame Boxart.jpg|1/100 MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame (2009): box art MG Gundam Astray Gold Frame.jpg|MG 1/100 MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Coating (2017 events and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): box art BB Senshi 299.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame (2007): box art Notes References External links *Astray Gold Frame on MAHQ